hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonflowers
Moonflowers are guardian beings in the show. They are a species of humanoid flowers that appear in the form of children. Appearance Moonflowers are human-like creatures with petals on their head which vaguely resemble hair. They have a stem and a white bud on top of their head. Female moonflowers generally have hair and outfits that are generally black and white, which contrasts starkly with the colourful universe, they also wear a single white bracelet on one of their wrists. The white area of their hair and clothes change color to express full emotion. Their names end with the syllables "-zuki". Male moonflowers wear a white band on both arms instead of just one and seem to have a wider range of colors when it comes to their hair and clothing, and sport marks or scratches on their skin. Their names end with the syllables "-oshi". Abilities Treasuring their moods The most prominent ability a moonflower has is to treasure their moods.Once Little Dreamer has provided a moonflower with a Treasure, the moonflower has the ability to channel their mood into the treasure and plant it, causing a Treasure Tree to grow. List of Moonflowers Hanazuki A young moonflower who has been in every episode since A Moonflower is Born. Still adjusting, Hanazuki learns about her abilities, moon and role as a moonflower. She is adept in growing colorful Treasure Trees and is willing to teach any moonflower that asks. She leads a nest of Hemkas. Kiazuki A female Moonflowers from a "moon far away" who is formally introduced in the episode Moonflower Sister. Her moon has been struck by the Big Bad due to her seeming inability to grow colorful Treasure Trees. Her only known moon companion is Zikoro. Kiyoshi A male Moonflower that makes his first appearance in the episode Hide and Seek. Hanazuki is teaching him how to grow Treasure Trees as he fixes the situation on his moon. He leads a herd of Unicorns. Maroshi Another male aquatic-themed Moonflower that first appears in the episode Recovery. His moon was tragically destroyed by the Big Bad, as revealed in Rescued!. He leads a school of Flochis. Moonzuki A female Moonflower who will appear sometime in the show. little has yet to be revealed of her. Notes * All moonflowers are implied to live in moons, and not planets. It's unclear, around which planetary body said moons are orbiting. * Moonflowers have japanese names. The etymology of which tend to reveal words linked with flowers. * The only moonflower whose birth is shown onscreen is Hanazuki's. It is unclear how the other moonflowers were born. Moonflowers aren't necessarily siblings since all moonflowers are "born" on different moons. * It is unknown if moonflowers age, and have some "adult" form, or they just stay the same as they were born all their lives. * Moonflowers don't start out as babies but as seeds. * Moonflowers don't have parents, uncles, aunts, cousins, sisters or brothers. * Kiyoshi & Maroshi are the only male moonflowers so far. Gallery Category:Species Category:Moonflowers Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Season 2